The invention relates in general to assemblying devices and in particular to a new and useful device for joining wooden or metallic structural parts, permitting the application of a necessary contact pressure on the joint without causing undesirable displacements.
While working on and setting up structures, be it for conjointly machining, such as drilling, several parts at the same time, or letting solidify glued joints, or performing other operations requiring the pressing of two or more parts together, it is necessary to produce a contact pressure. In structures of small and medium size, especially in woodworking, well known screw clamps are employed. These clamps can further be assembled, for example by other clamping means, to double or even multiple clamps.
To master securing in larger structures, screw clamps of considerable dimensions are available having a throat width of the magnitude of one meter. Such tools are correspondingly massive, heavy and expensive. They are unhandy and require manual force at a growing rate. Further, the interconnection of two or more screw clamps to a clamping system leads partly to complicated topological problems which sometimes cannot be solved satisfactorily. Also, limits are set to the size, i.e. the mutual spacing of the jaws of a screw clamp, so that screw clamps can no longer be taken into account as clamping or compressing devices in certain assemblages.